Born to be yours
by ItsMyCircusNow
Summary: There was a sibling rivalry against Haruka and Rido for Juri until another baby girl was born into their family. Welcome Akane Kuran into the world! This girl was a surprise to their whole family. It was all up to the girls on who they chose as their lovers. This girl was born for a special reason and Rido found out why. Rido/OC
1. Chapter 1: Born to be yours

_**Author's Note: I was in the mood for Vampire Knight and i was taking a nap when this came into my head. Rido seriously needs more love! Poor guy. So this story is dedicated to the amazing Rido-Sama! I was only planning for this to be 1 chapter but if many people review me back i will make it longer. I just have to finish writing my other fanfic too. Well enjoy!**_

First it was Rido, then Haruka, then Juri. The two brothers looked at each other with fighting glares. So...they had to fight over Juri since she was the only girl born. Juri during the time wasn't into boys that much.

_1 Month Later..._

Rido,Haruka and Juri's mother announced that she was pregnant again. Juri and her mother were hoping it was a baby sister. The two boys were hoping the same thing but wait! who would Juri belong too and who would this hopefully a girl belong to?

Then just as if there parents were reading their minds...their mom and dad said "Whoever the girls fall in love with. It's all up to them"

_A Year Later..._

It was a girl! Akane Kuran was born into the world. Her mother held her in her arms. Her sister kept begging to hold her. Her brothers just watched from a distance looking at the baby girl. As time passed Akane kept growing lovelier every single day. It was up to the girls to pick out who they loved and wanted but they weren't showing any signs, they weren't telling a thing of who they loved as a lover. Who's blood they craved for.

It was then one day when Akane was hiding under the covers that they found their answers. Akane was hiding under the covers of her bed because she was playing hide and seek with her sister. Akane who looked like a little 5 year old was staying silent under the covers hoping her sister wouldn't find her but Juri who was now couldn't miss the big lump in the middle of the bed so she lifted up the covers and said "Boo! i found you"

Akane screamed and her brothers Rido ran up to see what was going on. Juri said they were playing hide and seek and she scared Akane but Akane was laying in her bed with her sheets to her chin. Juri asked if she was ok but Akane said her ankle hurt so she looked at it. It looked fine but maybe heat could help her feel better so she warmed up her sister's ankle. After a while Akane was looking sleepy so Juri asked her if she wanted her to stay. Akane shook her head no then said "I want Rido onii-sama to stay with me." Everyone looked at her shocked then looked at Rido. Rido walked over to his little sister and she smiled at him with a radiant smile. She asked if he could sleep beside her to help her feel more safe. He nodded and Juri and Haruka left them alone.

Akane started to slowly fall into a state of sleep with Rido looking at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her cute face. She has short brown hair, beautiful chocolate eyes that you could easily fall into, a smile that shined brighter then the sun and a voice so pure it sent shivers down his back. Akane then opened her eyes a little and started to nuzzle into Rido's neck with her nose gently rubbing against his neck like a kitten. Rido's eyes widened at this and moved only his eyes to stare down at her. After a few moments Akane then announced she was hungry so Rido told her to go eat but that's when Akane gently bite into Rido's neck slowly sucking his delicious blood. A few minutes later she stopped and started to nuzzle his neck again and then said "I love you Rido Onii-sama!"

It was then decided from that moment on Akane was his. All his. She chose him by committing the act of lovers "Drinking from their necks, their own blood." He wanted to tell his sibilings right away, tell his parents but he decided to wait tomorrow because he couldn't leave _his _girl behind in the darkness. After all...she was born just for him and him alone. He then drank from her neck.

**_End. I hope you liked this. Rido really needs more love and this story came to me when i was taking a nap XD so yeah. I was planning to end it here and keep it as 1 chapter but if i get enough reviews of people saying they want more then i will continue this. _**

**_Also be sure to check out my other fanfiction that's still in progress,_ **What you hate about yourself, I'll Love  it's a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction featuring one of my Oc's and Snake.


	2. Chapter 2: The Taste of Blood

_**Authors Note: Hello once again readers. Sorry it took me quite a while to update my stories. I'm very busy with trying to keep my grades up in school right now and i was also reading other fanfictions to take breaks in between but now i'm back. I won't be updating as often but i will update and try and complete my stories! **_

**_Once again thank you for reading this story and thank you for all the reviews. I've decided to continue this story since everyone thinks it's cute. I agree! :D Enjoy!_**

_5 years later..._

Akane (who now looks 16) woke up to get ready for school with her sister Juri. Akane and Juri went to a human school because they loved to be around others not of their kind. Akane got her bag ready for school and was getting ready to get dressed. She put on her yellow skirt and her pale yellow sweater vest. She was slipping her sock on her right foot when she looked up to see someone staring at her in the doorway. It was Rido and he was grinning at her with a lustful grin. Akane started blushing and went back to putting her socks on then her shoes. She grabbed her bag and flipped her now long fudge brown hair that reached her waist back. She walked up to the doorway that Rido was blocking. Akane opened her eyes while blushing a bit looking into Rido's eyes. Both Rido and Akane stared into each other's eyes for a long while not moving until Juri yelled from down the hall "Come on Akane we have to go!"

Akane snapped out of her trance and squeezed past Rido to meet up with her impatient sister when Rido suddenly grabbed Akane's right shoulder and she stopped in her tracks.

"I'm coming with you just to make sure your safe" Rido said to his sister that he loved more then the whole world

"B-but i'm safe with Onee-san! She's good at kicking ass!"

That's when Juri pounded her fist into her hand and yelled "Anyone messes with my sister and there going to know the true power of a pureblood!"

Akane and Juri then giggled but Rido looked at Akane with a look that said "You-can't-stop-me." Haruka then went over to Juri and offered to walk her to school. Juri agreed bitterfully and Haruka followed along with his usual bright smile. He knew Juri was just hiding her feelings for Haruka like a Tsundere. Akane looked at Rido who grabbed her hand and started to lead the way following Juri and Haruka. They arrived at school and the boys dropped off the girls and went back home. Akane kept looking out the window all day long daydreaming. Juri had to throw pencils at her sister's head in order to get her attention then at lunch Juri sat next to Akane as usual. They didn't eat lunch that much at school because it tasted very borning to them. Then after a few minutes of awkward silence Juri said...

"So what's up with you and Rido-sama? Looks like you two got it going on by the looks of this mornings look into each other's eyes." Juri was nudging her sister's arm playfully hoping her sister would spit out the answer she wanted. Akane's face then turned bright red and she looked down keeping her mouth shut. Akane looked at her sister then with a straightface and said..

"Same goes for you and Haruka Nee-san? What's up with you two?"

Juri looked shocked at the sudden change of subject and showed a face of disgust.

"Nothing will ever happen between that smiling bastard and I!"

"Uh huh sure. But why did you accept his offer of him taking you to school today?"

"Because you wouldn't get out the door since you were busying locking eyes with Rido-sama and he was the only thing that would get you to move. Besides it's not like i like him or anything!"

Akane looked at her sister giggling and patted Juri's shoulder. Akane knew her sister was hiding her feelings for Haruka with her Tsundere attitude.

* * *

After school at the gates Haruka and Rido were waiting for the girls. They then walked home together. At home Akane ran into her room and closed the door. Juri looked at Rido with a questioning look.

"What's up with her? Did you do something Rido-sama?"

"No...i'll go check on her"

Rido walked to Akane's room and knocked on the door. The door then slowly opened to reveal Akane laying on her bed looking outside the window. She had her face away from Rido. Rido walked up to Akane and sat next to her on her bed with her. Rido couldn't see Akane's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Mmmm...uhhhh...n-nothing"

Rido looked at his girl and sighed. He was getting angry. He knew something was bothering her but she kept ignoring it. He didn't want to see his dear girl be hurt by whatever it was. Rido then grabbed Akane's wrist and turned her around so he was on top of her and she was looking into his eyes. Rido saw Akane's eyes blood red. Akane was hungry but was holding her hunger back. Rido looked into the girls eyes then said...

"Stop hiding your hunger...you'll just hurt yourself...and i don't want to see you hurt. Have a drink"

Akane then very quickly jumped on top of Rido and started drinking from his neck. She loved his blood so much. There was something about it that put her body on fire, the kind that made her feel complete. It made her feel warm. She kept on drinking and she could see images of her in his blood. There was images of her from her little self to her current self now. It showed Rido really loved Akane more then anything. Akane was always on Rido's mind all the time.

Rido then turned Akane over and was on top of her again. This time he started to drink her blood from her neck and bit down possessively. Rido could see images of himself flowing in her blood. Akane loved her brother. She was his and he was hers. They were destined soulmates after all she was born to be his. They then stopped drinking from each other and looked into each others lustful red eyes.

"I love you..." Was what they kept saying in each other's eyes. Akane then layed down on her bed and Rido layed down next to her. He held her in his arms stroking her hair lovingly. They were destined to be with each other. They were meant to be lovers. She loved him and he loved her they could both read it in each others blood. Now all they had to do was get married and then it would show everyone that they belong to each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Ever After

**_Author's Note: This is going to be the last chapter of this story! Hope you guys enjoy the ending and thanks for reading!_**

Akane kept pacing back and forth. She was so nervous. Her white dress kept following behind her. Juri looked at her nervous sister then sighed.

"Come on sis! Wedding's are fun. Yes they are nervous but you'll be fine. Just don't keep Rido and everyone else waiting and you look very beautiful!"

Akane looked at herself for the final time. Her wedding dress was simply beautiful. It was made by her mom and Juri. It was a white chinese dress with sparkles and a butterfly pattern. It was long in the back because of the little tail added onto it so it followed her everytime she walked. Her hair was put into a bun and her shoes were white heels. Akane smiled happily. She was going to marry the man she loved. She was going to marry her adorable big brother it was common in pureblood familys.

Akane then left the room to go to the wedding hall with her sister Juri following behind her. Haruka then met up with his wife and hanged on to Juri's arm. Haruka and Juri got married first then after they got married Akane then thought she would finally accept Rido's marriage proposal.

Everyone stopped talking and the music started. Akane's dad then came to her and she hung onto his arm so he could lead her down the aisle. The doors then opened and Akane saw her lovely brother smiling at her. His cute heterochromia eyes made him very unique to Akane. That was one of the many little things she loved about him. Along with how he made her feel safe. Akane then started to walk down the Aisle.

She walked up to Rido with Haruka and Juri following behind. Akane's dad then gave Akane away to her brother and soon to be husband. Rido took Akane's hands in his and kept looking in her very warm and loving eyes. After their vows Akane blushed looking into Rido's eyes...

"You may kiss the bride"

Rido then kissed her and she was blushing like crazy. Juri was cheering her sister on like crazy. Everyone was clapping and cheering the lucky couple on. Akane and Rido then broke away. Akane cried happy tears as she looked at her husband. He smiled back at her lovingly and gently wipping away her tears. Akane always cried at weddings...

* * *

_**A few years later...**_

Four little kids were playing outside with each other. Two girls and Two boys. Two women with long brown hair and brown eyes were sitting with their husbands chatting about there kids and the good old days. Rido looked up at his wife and she looked at him blushing. Rido put an arm around her and she snuggled into him. Juri and Haruka snuggled into each other. They looked at there kids playing and getting along with each other. The children then stopped what they were doing and looked at there parents. Yuki and Kaname went over to there parents and aunt and uncle. Ai and Akito then followed there cousins over to there parents and looked at there parents. Yuki and Ai looked at their mom's snuggling into there dad's with so much love. Kaname and Akito then looked at each other then looked at there sisters and said...

"Don't tell me you want to become like those two when you grow up?"

Rido, Akane, Juri and Haruka all laughed at the two young boys comments to each other. The parents knew that one day there children would be like them. Completly and madly in love with each other. Akane looked up at her husband and he looked down at her.

"I love you.." they said to each other

"After all...I was born to be yours!"

**_Author's Note: The end. I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading. This last chapter here overwhelmed my heart with so much loved i cried too XD _**


	4. Chapter 4: AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note:**

**TheDoctorsImpossibleGirl: Hello Readers. I know i put this story as completed but i decided to redo it and add a little more into the story. This was my first fanfiction when i joined here. Since then, i have been writing more now and decided i might as well add more into this then just 3 quick chapters saying "Bam they get a happy ending. That's final. now live with it." It's kinda boring and cutting to the chase.**

**I have more to add to this story that will say "This is the story of the girl who fell in love with a lonely heartbroken vampire who wanted someone to love him back. Will they get a happy ever after?" The beginning chapter in this story where Akane is born will be in the re-edited version along with chapter 2 where Rido and Akane drink each others blood *fangirl squeal* **

**But the happy ending? If there is one...heh heh heh you'll just have to check it out now! Spoiler alert! This story will have jealous Rido, fighting, death and so much more! *is just torturing you***

**The Story will be called "Born to Be Yours: The Story of Rido and Akane"**

**So be on a look out for it~! Thanks!**


End file.
